Devil's Heart
by Kimigawa Twin
Summary: Pada saat ini, dunia sangat damai. 5 kerajaan manusia memimpin dunia. Tak pernah ada perselisihan, permusuhan, bahkan peperangan.Keadaan dunia tidak berubah sampai suatu legenda kuno kembali bangkit. Legenda bangsa yang terkutuk, musuh umat manusia yaitu Bangsa Iblis Uchiha. Ini adalah cerita seorang malaikat yang dikirim untuk menghentikan mereka.


**Author's Note : **Mina-san, Twin Author balik lagiiiiii! Gomen, buat yang nungguin Chap 4 Fic BIO. Aku udah usahain update cepet-cepet tapi lagi gk ada inspirasi. Fic ini juga bukan ide aku, ini ide Ken. Tapi gantinya, aku bawa fic yang genrenya Adventure juga.

**Ken's Note : **Yang nunggu BIO chap 4 sabar, tinggal 1000 words lagi. Sekarang aku bikin fic yang baru tapi temanya beda. Aku dapat ide dari lagu, semoga dapat menghibur.

R&R, no silent reader!

**Fic's Note : **This fic have genre Romace/ Adventure/ Fantasy/ Friendship/ Supernatural/ and maybe Humor.

Warning! Newbie Twin Author, OCC, Rated T semi-M, No Lemon.

* * *

**Chapter one : I am . . . Sasuke?**

**Opening:**

Pada saat ini, dunia sangat damai. 5 kerajaan manusia memimpin dunia. Tak pernah ada perselisihan, permusuhan, bahkan peperangan. Semua manusia dipimpin oleh hukum yang diciptakan oleh orang yang dianggap sebagai dewa bernama, Rikudo Senin. Hukum itu dinamakan hukum **Zittakin, **hukum Zittakin ditegakan oleh pendeta **Rezron ** dengan bantuan kesatria **Rezinon**.

Keadaan dunia tidak berubah sampai suatu legenda kuno kembali bangkit. Legenda bangsa yang terkutuk, musuh umat manusia yaitu **Bangsa Iblis Uchiha**. Bangsa iblis Uchiha sangat kuat dan abadi, tak ada satupun kerajaan manusia yang bisa mengalahkan mereka. Kelima kerajaan manusia saling menyalahkan satu sama lain atas kebangkitan legenda itu, dan bukannya bersatu untuk melawan iblis tapi kelima kerajaan malah mulai bermusuhan dan berperang. Perang antar manusiapun tak terhindarkan.

Hukum Zittakin tak berlaku lagi di dunia, dan pada saat dunia berada dalam keputusasaan, para pendeta Rezron memohon kepada dewa. Sang dewa memberi jawaban kepada ketua pendeta Rezron melalui mimpi, "Aku akan mengirimkan salah satu malaikatku. Dia akan terlahir sebagai iblis di kuil dewa yang bersinar senja dan akan tertidur sampai ada seorang manusia yang tepat untuk mendampinginya dan menemukannya dikuil itu" itulah pesan sang dewa. Tapi sayangnya, tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui dimana kuil sinar senja itu.

**Devil's Heart**

**Seven Years Later**

**Desa Ikinagakure**

**Daerah netral**

**Normal Pov**

"Sakura, Ino, tolong carikan kayu bakar, ibu harus membantu memasak untuk para kesatria."

"Iya bu~" sahut kedua gadis remaja, mereka pergi sambil menggendong keranjang besar untuk membawa kayu di pungung mereka. Sakura, gadis manis berambut pink sebahu bermata emerlad, ia berjalan dengan saudara tirinya sekaligus sahabatnya. Ino, gadis cantik berambut panjang bermata aquamarine.

Mereka berjalan melewati desa untuk pergi ke tempat mereka biasa mencari kayu bakar.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Ino-chan" Sapa seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata sapphire.

"Ohayo Naruto" balas Sakura.

"Ohayo" balas Ino dengan nada tanpa semangat sedikitpun.

"Kau kenapa Ino?" Tanya Sakura heran melihat kondisi saudara tirinya.

"Iya, biasanya kau selalu cerewet atau menggetok kepalaku jika aku dekat-dekat dengan Sakura-chan seperti ini" Naruto berbicara sambil menempelkan lengannya dengan lengan Sakura.

"Aku mendapat penglihatan lagi" jawabnya. Jika kalian bingung maka akan kujelaskan, Ino bisa dibilang gadis cenayang karena ia bisa melihat masa depan lewat mimpi walaupun jarang tepat dan hanya peristiwa tidak penting seperti apa makanan yang akan ibunya masak atau seperti cuaca yang terjadi hari itu.

"Benarkah!? Ayo cepat ceritakan!" ujar Naruto. Ya, dia memang paling bersemangat mendengarkan ramalan Ino.

"Tadi malam aku bermimpi Sakura bertemu dengan pemuda yang sangat tampan, dan dia terlihat menyukai Sakura." Cerita Ino membuat Naruto menyesal telah bertanya karena dia dari dulu mengincar Sakura dan jika ada pemuda lain menyukai Sakura artinya ia akan mendapat saingan.

"Terus, apa masalahnya dengan itu sampai membuatmu cemberut begitu ?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat tidak tertarik sedikitpun.

"Pemuda itu sangat tampan, tapi kenapa kau yang dapat padahal aku lebih cantik darimu" jawabnya. Sakura dan Naruto hanya sweetdrop mendengar jawaban gadis pirang itu.

Merekapun sampai di gerbang desa dan pergi ke hutan dekat sungai tempat mereka biasanya mencari kayu bakar. Tempat itu sangat indah, lebih mirip seperti padang rumput dari pada hutan dan hanya sedikit pohon yang ada di sana. Mereka mulai mencari kayu-kayu untuk dibawa pulang, Narutopun ikut membantu.

**.**

**Skip Time**

**.**

Sudah sepanjang pagi mereka mencari kayu dan matahari sudah mencapai puncaknya, tapi hanya sedikit kayu yang mereka dapat.

"Sedikit sekali, bahkan belum cukup untuk menghangatkan sup" keluh Ino.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, banyak masyarakat desa mencari kayu bakar di sekitar sini" sahut Naruto sambil terduduk di bawah pohon karena kelelahan dan kepanasan.

"Hmm . . . Bagaimana kalau kita mencari di seberang sungai itu ?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk hutan lebat di seberang sungai.

"Kita dilarang melewati sungai, lagi pula mereka bilang hutan itu . . ." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Berhantu."

"Ya, sering ada bayangan hitam bermata merah terlihat di hutan itu saat malam" ucap ino menyetujui apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Mana mungkin ada hantu di siang begini, bilang saja kalau kalian takut atau malas" setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura mnggendong tempat kayunya dan pergi ke arah sungai.

"Hey Sakura, kau mau kemana ?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja menacari kayu" iapun berjalan menuju sungai. Sakura menyebrangi sungai dengan menginjak batu-batu yang permukaannya terlihat. "Bayangan hitam bermata merah apanya, huh menyebalkan" ia bergumam tak jelas sambil menyusuri pinggir hutan. Sakura menemukan banyak kayu bakar disana, tapi perhatiannya teralihkan saat ia melihat kucing hitam bermata merah ada di depannya.

'Jadi bayangan hitam bermata merah itu adalah kucing kecil ini' pikirnya, 'jika aku bisa menangkanya, aku bisa menertawai mereka sepuasku.' Sakura melepas gendongan kayunya dan berjalan pelan menghampiri kucing itu, tapi sebelum ia menangkapnya, kucing itu lari kedalam hutan.

"Hey, tunggu!" seru Sakura sambil mengejar kucing itu kedalam hutan. Dia terus berlari mengejar kucing hitam tadi dan semakin jauh dari sungai. Sakurapun kehilangan jejak kucing itu, "Kucing manis," panggilnya.

Sakura terus mencari kucing tadi dan ia tidak sengaja menemukan padang rumput yang luas dan di tengah padang rumput itu terdapat kuil yang sangat besar berwarna perunggu, kuil itu diselimuti daun-daun kering dan sulur-sulur yang menjalar. "Indah sekali" ucapnya kagum, ia menaiki tangga yang sepertinya menuju pintu masuk kuil. Pintu kuil itu sangat besar, Sakura memasukinya dengan hati-hati. Langit-langit kuil itu banyak yang berlubang sehingga cahaya matahari bisa masuk. Banyak ruangan di dalam kuil itu, ruangan demi ruangan ia intip demi mencari kuicing hitam itu.

"Sreek-sreek"

Sakura mendengar suara seperti daun kering yang terinjak, ia mengikuti suara itu dan tiba di suatu ruangan. Ruangan itu berbeda, tak ada cahaya sedikitpun yang masuk. "Kucing manis, kau dimana?" tanya Sakura sambil memasuki ruangan itu. Ia merasa ada sesuatu mengenai rambutnya, iapun berusaha meraihnya dan mendapat sesuatu seperti tali yang menggantung. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura menarik tali itu, tapi setelah di tarik terdengar suara besi besar saling berbenturan.

Sakura sedikit terkejut karena suara itu, kemudian langit-langit berbentuk balok besar bergeser membiarkan cahaya masuk. Saat cahaya memenuhi ruangan itu Sakura mulai bisa melihat. Dia bisa melihat sebuah batu balok besar ditengah ruangan itu, alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat seseorang tengah berbaring terlentang di atas meja batu tersebut.

'Siapa dia ?' tanya Sakura dalam hati, ia perlahan mendekati seseorang tersebut dan memperhatikanya. Dia masih muda, mungkin masih seumuran dengan Sakura. Wajahnya sangat tampan, bahkan Sakura sempat terpaku melihatnya sampai ia lupa bahwa tujuannya kesini ialah mencari kucing.

"Hey, bangunlah. Apa yang kau pikirkan tidur di tempat seperti ini ?" tanya Sakura sambil berusaha membangunkan pemuda itu. Mata pemuda yang terpejam itu terlihat bergerak. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya, mata yang hitam bagai gelap malam itupun menatap bingung penuh tanda tanya pada Sakura. Sakura yang ditatap seperti itupun sedikit . . . err, gugup?

Sang pemuda itu kesulitan untuk duduk seakan ia sudah lama berada dalam posisi tertidur seperti tadi. Sakurapun membantunya untuk terduduk di pinggir batu yang ia pakai tidur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Sakura. Pemuda itu tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Namamu siapa ?" tanya Sakura lagi, kali ini pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Mata yang tadinya hitam onyx berubah menjadi merah darah. Sakura agak terpana melihatnya, jika orang lain mungkin menganggapnya mata iblis, tapi Sakura menatap mata itu seakan itu adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Mata itupun kembali menjadi hitam dan tatapannya kembali menjadi tatapan bingung.

"Sa . . . suke" ucap pemuda itu dengan suara parau seakan sudah tidak digunakan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Apa ?"

"Namaku . . . Sasuke"

**Kuil Pendeta Rezron**

**Daerah Suci**

"Beritahukan kepada ketua, bahwa mutiara iblis dan mutiara dewa bersinar bersamaan. Sang utusan telah bangun" ucap penjaga ruangan suci kepada salah satu pendeta Rezron. Pendeta itu segera pergi ke ruangan upacara suci dimana para anggota penting pendeta Rezron sedang melakukan upacara peringatan kematian Rikudo sennin yang dilakukan setahun sekali, ia berdiri di sebuah pintu besar suatu ruangan. Sang pendeta masuk ke ruangan, "Salam suci, maafkan hamba karena mengganggu upacara suci."

"Beraninya kau mengganggu upacara suci dengan memasuki ruangan upacara tanpa izin terlebih dahulu!" murka salah seorang anggota upacara suci tersebut.

"Hamba membawa kabar penting ketua" ucap pendeta Rezron kepada ketua pendeta Rezron.

"Kau seharusnya meminta maaf dan ampunan kepada ketua, bukannya berbicara sebelum diizinkan!" murka anggota upacara yang lain. Tetapi sang ketua pendeta Rezron hanya diam memperhatikan pendeta Rezron yang menggagu jalannya upacara suci.

Tanpa menunggu izin bicara, ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Mutiara iblis dan mutiara dewa bercahaya bersamaan pada saat Matahari mencapai puncak, yang artinya . . ." Pendeta itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Sang utusan telah bangun" kalimat terakhirnya berhasil membuat semua anggota upacara yang murka padanya mengunci mulut mereka, tetapi sang ketua tak terlihat terkejut sama sekali.

**Istana Uchiha**

**Kerajaan Iblis Uchiha**

"Ternyata, ia sudah terbangun" ucap sang raja iblis, Madara. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, ia duduk di singgasananya sambil mendengarkan perkataan jendralnya.

"Benar tuanku, apa perintah anda ?" tanya sang jendral, Fugaku.

"Kirim mata-mata ke semua desa di kerajaan yang ada, selidiki dan cari keberadaannya"

"Baik" Sang jendralpun pergi melaksanakan perintah rajanya.

**.**

Kerajaan Iblis dan para pendeta Rezron sudah mengetahui bahwa sang utusan telah bangun. Sekarang hanya masalah waktu sampai seluruh dunia mengetahuinya, tergantung secepat apa kabarnya tersebar.

**.**

**Desa Ikinagakure**

**Daerah netral**

**Sasuke's Pov**

"Hey, bangunlah. Apa yang kau pikirkan tidur di tempat seperti ini ?" Suara kecil dan lembut terdengar di telingaku. Aku berusaha untuk membuka kedua mataku, dan yang kulihat petama kali adalah wajah seorang gadis. Aku menatapnya dengan bingun, 'Siapa dia ?' pikirku.

Aku berusaha untuk duduk, tapi terasa sangat sulit. Gadis yang membangunkanku langsung membantuku untuk duduk di pinggir tempatku tidur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" dia bertanya padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya diam.

"Namamu siapa ?" gadis itu bertanya lagi padaku. Tiba-tiba segala pandanganku menjadi gelap.

"Di dunia ini, namamu adalah Sasuke" Suara serak terdengar di dalam kepalaku. Pandanganku kembali normal.

"Sa . . . suke" tenggorokanku terasa sangat serak saat aku bicara.

"Apa ?"

"Namaku . . . Sasuke"

**-Devil's Heart-**

* * *

Hai mina, gomen, chap ini pendek banget karena cuman di pake buat contoh.

Gimana mina ?

**Keep or Delete ?**


End file.
